The real life
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: serie de Drabbles que reflejan la vida cotidiana de Soul y Maka.
1. Chapter 1

**Curious **

Maka Albarn y Soul Eater Evans estaban mirando juntos la TV, descansando después de la pelea, consiguiendo su alma número 50.

Pero aún así, había algo que Soul quería probar, antes de arrepentirse de por vida. Por eso, la llamó.

-Maka

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres probar?

-¿Qué cosa..?

Y no pudo decir nada más. Ya sus labios habían sido eclipsados por los del albino.

**Primer drabble. Sí, es cortito porque ese es el motivo de los drabbles, ¿No? Pero creo que ha sido bastante significativo... ¿qué dicen? Espero que haya gustado. Nos vemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es mío. Es de Atsushi Ookubo. Pero bueno, si alguna vez quiere cederme los derechos de autor... con gusto los tomo XD**

**NAMIDA**

Soul Eater se encontraba frente a Maka. La observó con una sonrisa infinita en su rostro algo adulto. Maka pudo haberle devuelto el gesto.

Finalmente, él habló.

-¡Cuánto hace que no nos vemos! Espero que estés bien. No sabes cómo se te extraña. Pero bueno, así son las cosas. Tengo miles de noticias para ti. Black Star ha sentado cabeza y finalmente se ha casado con Tsubaki. Ella está embarazada de dos meses y ambos están felices. –hizo una pausa, riéndose. Con un poco de rubor por el sofoco que le produjo la risa, miró hacia su chica, su técnico. –También tengo que contarte que hay algo extraño entre Kid y Liz. No sé qué es, pero Patty vive diciendo que algo ha pasado entre ellos. Chrona sigue enamorada de Kid, después de tantos años, pero desgraciadamente jamás será capaz de dar el primer paso. En cuanto a Patty ya no juega a las jirafas. Hace poco me ha pedido que la acompañara a una cosmética. Sí, tú te preguntarás ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo eso? Pero cuando me di cuenta, ella, roja; me preguntó cuál era el mejor perfume para un chico. Kid también lo notó, pero no quiso decir nada. Si ella no lo dice... pues supuestamente es porque aún no está preparada. Pero Patty está muy madura. Y confía mucho en mí. Es como mi hermana menor. La que nunca tuve. Se ha dejado crecer el cabello y ya no vive riéndose. Reprende mucho a Kid sobre la simetría y lo vuelve loco, dándole la vida un toque de color...

Sonrió a la chica que tenía en frente. La guadaña mortal de Shinigami-sama alargó la mano para tocarla.

Los dedos rozaron en gélido mármol. Sonrió por última vez, antes de dar la espalda

-Te extraño, Maka. Espero que estés realmente bien donde sea que te encuentres. Te amo... –susurró con una voz triste y lastimosa. –nos veremos el próximo mes. –así como la encontró, se alejó. Maka seguía sonriendo desde la foto, inmortalizando su belleza.

Con pasos pesados, siguió caminando hacia la salida. Allí le encontraba una personita muy especial

-¡DAD! –gritó la niña, alzando sus brazos.

La pequeña de cabellos rubios se abrazó al cuello de su progenitor. Era la viva imagen de Maka Albarn. Solamente que ella era Maka Evans. La hija entre Soul y Maka. La única razón de Soul para seguir viviendo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar al abuelo?

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a visitar a Spirit-chan! ¡Mi abuelito!

Con las risas infantiles e inocentes de la pequeña Maka, salieron del cementerio de Death City.

Una vez más, Soul dejó al amor de su vida, sola, encerrada en su tumba. Muerta y enterrada. Ahora seguramente, descansaba en paz.

Si Soul se hubiera dado vuelta, se habría dado cuenta de algo. En los ojos sin vida del ángel que custodiaba su tumba, una lágrima brotó. El gélido mármol ahora mostraba aflicción por el alejamiento de las personas amadas.

Y a su lado, bien se pudo notar cómo una Maka sonriente se materializaba en el aire. Una Maka fantasma que no descansaría jamás hasta volver a estar con su familia. Ella sonrió alegremente, con sus típicas colitas y ese rostro medio infantil e inocente. Aprensó un poco más aquél uniforme escolar que usaba en los viejos tiempos. Cuando Soul y ella eran amigos. Maka cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran silenciosamente por su rostro pálido como la porcelana.

-Adiós, mi amor. Cuídate... –dijo ella, suavemente, sonriendo con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

Otra vez a contar los días.

Otra vez condenada a pasar sola por la eternidad...

Dos almas separadas

Dos almas que han sufrido

Dos almas que podrán reencontrarse una vez que todos mueran; para así reunirse en una gran fiesta y ser felices por toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

**^^ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias para otros drabbles? Para eso están los rewiews y los MP!**

**Os quiero**

**Holiz. Luego de la polémica que he armado, quiero decir que no me retracto lo que dije. Que todos tienen su punto de vista, pero bueno, no voy a cambiar porque los demás quieren. Si fuéramos todos iguales ¡Qué aburrido sería el mundo! Y en la variedad, se encuentra el gusto ^^**

**Este es otro fic, espero que les guste: Es cortito, sobre Black Star y Tsubaki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es un pequeño drabble que les regalo como obsequio de san Valentín –atrasado ¬¬-**

**En realidad debería haberlo publicado antes, pero hace MUCHO que no me conecto... no estuve mucho en casa, un lío mi vida...**

**¡E incluso puede que mañana tampoco esté en casa otra vez...T_T!**

**A pedido de mis lectores, aquí les viene una sorpresa de pareja –no es mi favorita, pero bueno, les doy este gustito- **

**Sakura Biyori**

Nací siendo hija de una bruja. Mi madre nunca me dio el suficiente amor que siempre necesité. Sufrí de pequeña, siempre sola, siempre apartándome de todos los que me rodeaban. Solo era un experimento, fallido tal vez, pero una era alguien descartable

Mi nombre es Chrona. Una chica de cabello rosado y mirada "poco carismática".

La locura se hizo de mí cuando apenas era un retoño de persona. Mi sufrimiento interior siempre fue demasiado perturbador y mi único compañero era mi espada, que bueno, tampoco era el mejor de todos.

Mi afán siempre fue tener amigos. Estar acompañada, ser feliz aunque fuera una sola vez.

En las cuatro paredes donde siempre me encontraba, me imaginaba estando de un lado a otro, corriendo, saltando, riendo, siendo un ser humano, aunque fuera una vez. Pero al parecer, Dios no quería eso para mí. Me apartaba, y yo me sentía desolada.

Y entonces, en medio de un "festín" de almas, me encontré con una persona que simbolizó de alguna manera, la paz. Maka Albarn, una chica que tal vez no fuera la mas guapa del grupo, pero sí la más decidida; me dio el ticket de salida.

Tomé su mano, en medio de aquella pelea y juré serle fiel. Después de todo, me he criado siendo la sombra de las personas, nunca traicionándolas.

Cuando mi madre me pidió que les clavara el puñal en la espalda, me sentí completamente sin ánimos de vivir. No quería hacer el trabajo sucio, pero después de todo, ella era Medusa, la mujer que me había dado la vida. Y debía hacerlo, para que se sintiera orgullosa, aunque fuera una sola vez, de mí.

No importaba nada.

Mis sentimientos

Mi sufrir

Ni siquiera que el corazón se me cayera a pedazos

Muchas lágrimas fueron las que derroché al saber que mis amigos estaban en peligro.

Y muchas más cuando supe que ellos siempre salían victoriosos.

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Kid. Esas seis personas hicieron que los quisiera, sin siquiera conocerles del todo. Ellos abrieron sus sentimientos hacia mí, dando a mi mundo un completo vuelco.

Fue entonces, cuando ellos me dijeron de salir a pasear un día. Eran momentos de paz, y ahora no había de qué preocuparse.

-Será divertido –me dijo Liz, con un muy buen humor.

¿Cómo negarme a ellos? eran perfectos, me querían y yo los adoraba

-C...claro –mi forma de hablar se asemejaba más al de una niña con retraso, pero eso era porque yo no estaba acostumbrada al amor de las personas.

Caminamos juntos, en el grupo y me sentí protegida, querida.

Ellos me contaban cosas, yo sonreía, me ruborizaba, y volvía a sentir ese cálido abrazo de la amistad.

-¿Qué pasa? –me dijo Kid, con una mirada suspicaz. A él no se le escapaba nada, y eso me hacía admirarle profundamente

-Solo pensaba

-¿Quieres contarme? -Sentí mi rostro enrojecer. Asentí y él sonrió tímido- sentémonos aquí –me indicó, con ambos dedos (fanático de la simetría tenía que ser) –dime –me miró del todo, mientras los demás jugaban a la pelota, alegres, riendo, gritando. Ahogué una risita con vergüenza y le miré a los ojos

-¿Así se siente la felicidad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quisiera saber... ¿Por qué me siento feliz? ¿Por qué ustedes hacen que yo sea la persona más realizada del mundo? ¿Por qué siguen conmigo? ¿Por qué creen en mí, cuando les he traicionado?

-Responderé a tus preguntas. La felicidad es algo que nos embarga, cuando estamos con las personas que amamos. Tú te sientes realizada, porque siempre has estado sola y nosotros no queremos que te hundas en tu soledad. Queremos que renazcas, que comiences de cero con tu vida. Seguimos contigo, porque eso hacen los amigos, en las buenas y en las malas. Y creemos en ti, porque eso es la amistad. La confianza ciega que tenemos entre nosotros, no se rompe fácilmente... Yo también estaba solo –me declaró, con un pequeño rubor –cuando era pequeño, mi padre nunca estaba. Al conocer a Liz y a Patty, me sentí como tú. Por un momento, pensé que invadían mi privacidad; pero luego me acostumbre y me gustó.

-Eso es la amistad... ¿Nosotros... somos amigos?

-Siempre lo seremos. Somos un grupo de amigos y espero que nunca nos pase nada. Nos preocupamos mutuamente, porque eso es la amistad. Nos queremos...

-¿Tú... me quieres? –interrumpí, poniéndome roja

-Bu...bueno, sí... –Se ruborizó –claro que si me permitieses que te arregle el cabello...

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es...uff, asimétrico... –hizo un gesto que me dio un poco de risa.

-Yo también te quiero –le dije, de corazón

-¿Qué? –abrió los ojos de par en par, haciéndome preguntar si lo que dije estaba mal

-¡Chicos! ¡Vamos a jugar!- gritó Maka, desde lo lejos

-Yoshi! –dijo Kid, con una sonrisa, tomando mi mano. Me levantó de un salto y comenzamos a correr juntos -Luego hablamos más seriamente sobre esto –me dijo, si dejar de estar rojo aún

-Claro –dije sin titubear.

Así comprendí cómo la amistad es uno de los pilares más grandes que une a las personas. Pero... ¿Y el amor?

Creo que deberé preguntarle a Kid... otra vez.

Porque lo que siento por él no es solamente amistad. No. Es algo más fuerte, algo que nunca había experimentado...

Al mirar atrás, me di cuenta de una cosa maravillosa.

Antes de sentarnos, el árbol estaba completamente sin vida... y ahora... éste comenzaba a regalarnos su primera flor.

Una ráfaga de viento alocó mi cabello, mientras esos pétalos inundaban el lugar

A mis amigos...y a mi

_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru_

_Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora_

_Tú y yo, y el árbol de Sakura el tiempo vuelve después ser dominado por el viento_

_Como si despertara de un largo sueño, el cielo que miré era rosado_

**Espero no haberles decepcionados. Mi opinión es que me ha gustado –nunca pasa eso. Así que espero aunque sea un rewiew... de algún/a fan de esta parejita. **

**Es tarde, pero... ¡Feliz san Valentín para todos!**

**PD: La canción es de Mai Hoshimura, Sakura Biyori. Mi favorita por ser **

**1) de Bleach **

**2) porque fue la segunda canción en japonés que escuché en mi vida. Jeje son cosas personales, pero bueno XD tenía que decirlo. **

**3) porque me gusta como cuadra con Chrona. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiz. Luego de la polémica que he armado, quiero decir que no me retracto lo que dije. Que todos tienen su punto de vista, pero bueno, no voy a cambiar porque los demás quieren. Si fuéramos todos iguales ¡Qué aburrido sería el mundo! Y en la variedad, se encuentra el gusto ^^**

**Este es otro fic, espero que les guste: Es cortito, sobre Black Star y Tsubaki**

**Advertencia: en este fic, ellos están un poco más grandes. Por eso, el cambio de actitud de uno de los personajes XD-sospechoso-**

**ESTO ESTÁ HECHO POR UN FAN PARA OTRO FAN. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Si Liz se confesara a Kid, entonces Soul Eater sería mío. Pero por ahora, le pertenece a Atsushi Ookubo**

**My Star**

–**recomiendo escuchar la canción de**

**Yumiko Kobayashi & Kaori Nazuka-**

-Tsubaki... –su voz le llamó la atención.

Ella levantó la mirada curiosamente, sonriendo. Luego de eso, él le se alegró en respuesta y se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Solo prométeme algo

-Si

-Nunca nos separaremos. No importa qué te diga o haga

-No deberías decirme eso. Es un hecho. No me alejaré de ti, aunque me rompas el corazón. No quiero verte sufrir, por más que tu dolor te corroa por dentro. Quiero siempre verte sonreír, como una persona menor de su edad

-Tsubaki

-¿Si?

-Si te dijera que yo tengo miedo, ¿Me crees?

-Tal vez... aunque no es tu estilo

-¿Quieres decirme la verdad?

-¿Sobre qué cosa?

Black Star se sentó contiguo a ella, más cercano a lo que nunca había estado. Sonrió amablemente, antes de tomarle del mentón.

-¿Por qué te ruborizas cada vez que me acerco a ti?

-Porque es una forma de expresar lo que siento

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

-**ES **un secreto

-Un día lo sabré.

-Sí... un día sabrás qué es lo que pasa en mi mente

Todas las noches Tsubaki estaba en vela por él. Por su amistad, por su cariño y por su amor.

Secretamente, Tsubaki, estaba enamorada de Black Star. Pero se negaba a tener algo con él, por la evidente diferencia de edad.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Black Star sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Tsubaki. La intimidaba, lo sabía porque la chica comenzó a evitarle más que de costumbre. Black Star no era tonto, se hacía para pasar bien el rato. Además, era un chico muy curioso y Tsubaki le estaba volviendo loco ya con sus secretos de colegiala. Todos estos años, jamás había pasado por esto. Por secretos descubiertos, pero sin contar. Era tonto, era inocente y a la vez, intrigante

Black Star decidió esperarle hasta que ella se decidiera. Porque también correspondía a los sentimientos de su compañera.

En otras palabras, él sería capaz de dejar su vida por ella. Todo su mundo se centraba más en Tsubaki que en su persona

Con el tiempo había madurado. A veces actuaba como cuando era más pequeño, pero ya no quería ser tanto el centro de atención

Solo quería ser el de una persona

El de Tsubaki.

Porque ella era su vida

Porque era lo único que tenía

Porque la amaba.

Como ella a él.

Un amor mutuo, pero secreto

**Listo, se acabó. Por ahora habrá que esperar un poquito más para que las ideas me surjan de nuevo XD mentira ¡Ya pronto volveré a la carga, solo que estos días casi no voy a existir-.... muchas salidas – **

**¿Rewiew? Serán bien recibidos. ¡No os retractéis! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro drabble... se me están ocurriendo cada cosa loca XD**

**Es sobre Liz, Patty y Kid. Ojo, no es trío amoroso... es un pequeño drabble de todo un poco. Me encantan ellos tres**

**Digamos que es la "noche-madrugada" después de su primer encuentro. Está en POV de... ¡Sorpresa! XDD**

**Disclaimer: no, no me pertenece Soul Eater, **

**Pero sí....**

**Un póster (en el que está solo Soul), **

**Cuatro pins (uno SoulXMaka, otro Liz, Patty y Maka, otro TsubakixBlack*Star y otro de Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Blair, Liz, Patty y Kid)-estoy batallando para comprar muuuuuuuuuchos más- **

**Un imán para la heladera (De Maka, Tsubaki, Blair, Liz y Patty) –que la decora tan bien XD-,**

**Un señalador (SoulxMaka, regalo por el cortés vendedor de pins...), **

**Dos llaveros (nuestros adorados seis amigos y del otro lado las cinco chicas de la serie y otro de Kid (L)) **

**Y una figura de ellos (SoulxMaka, para variar XD)**

**KIMOCHI**

Cuando decidí darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, me sorprendí de que él nos hubiera _rescatado_. Por un momento decidí creerle, porque él me daba confianza necesaria. Parecía simpático, pero su forma de vestir complementado a la forma de hablar, me daban un poco de dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué trataba de ser tan simétrico, si su cabello tenía tres líneas blancas? ¿Cómo las dividía? ¿Uno y medio y otro uno y medio? Debo confesar, que la primera impresión que me dio era que Kid-kun era un sufrido antisocial.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, se preocupa por nosotras y eso no hace falta que sea una adivina. Él nos apreciaba, a su manera. Oh, sí, MUY a SU MANERA

-¡LIZ, PATRICIA! ¡ESTÁN DESALINEADAS! ¡NO HAY SIMETRÍA! ¿CÓMO ME PRESENTARÉ ANTE MI PADRE? OHHHHHHHHHH! NO TENGO VIDA... –el muy idiota se echó al suelo a llorar –soy un desastre, me odio, me detesto...

Mi onee-chan no sabía como reaccionar y a mi me dio risa. Mucha risa. Así que expresé de esa manera mi contento. Era la primera vez que reía con el corazón y no para querer asustar al pobre alma que estábamos por robar.

Kid se me quedó mirando como si me hubiese vuelto loca. Y yo no podía dejar de reír y reír. Mi voz casi se hacía carrasposa, pero no importaba. Carcajeaba como una niña pequeña, con una risa de bebé. Cerré mis ojos, me tiré al piso y reí otra vez

-¿Qué le pasa a ella? –preguntó Kid, un poco anonado, a mi onee-chan

-Es... lo que yo me pregunto.

Onee-chan estaba preocupada y yo no dejaba de reír. Abriendo mis ojos, les miré y sonreí. Luego los cerré otra vez y volví a reír.

-Patricia... –me dijo mi onee-chan -¿Te sientes bien?

-Je, je, je, je, je

-Creo que le hace falta un buen psiquiatra –dijo Kid, preocupado

-Mira quien habla.... Ahora que me doy cuenta –mi onee-chan frunció el entrecejo encantadoramente -¿Qué pasó con tu llanto?

-Ya que quedamos sin simetría –gimió –decidí que era imposible seguir con lo mismo –su voz era muy sincera. Me encantaba escucharle, aún por encima de mis risas. Sonreí antes de ver cómo ellos conversaban

Onee-chan nunca hablaba con las personas civilizadamente. Era alguien demasiado hosca y casi no quería hacerse de amigos. Todo porque ella había perdido a nuestros padres, por culpa de amigos de ellos.

Mientras ellos hablaban animadamente, yo me escurrí. Onee-chan ni se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido del lugar, mientras seguían discutiendo.

Me escondí detrás de una pared, para observarles.

Onee-chan y Kid-kun seguían hablando casi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Los ojos celestes de onee-chan demostraban simpatía y cariño.

-¿Dónde se escondió Patricia? –dijo Kid, con una voz preocupada.

Eso me extrañó. ¡Si ni siquiera me conocía!

-No lo sé –dijo angustiada mi onee-chan

-¡Si son dos, hay simetría! ¡Si una arma solo es la que poseo, entonces...!

-¡Ya, cállate, idiota! –mi onee-chan golpeó a Kid-kun duramente

Reprimí una risita y recorrí el lugar.

La mansión era perfecta y hermosa. Simétrica, como el enfermo de mi Meister. Acaricié las paredes, con mis manos pulcras, después de haberme dado un baño, antes de que la situación se desatara.

- Es fantástica... –susurré, embelezada.

Mientras caminaba, me perdí. Y no sabía dónde estaba parada. Si, estaba en la mansión, pero no sabía dónde era que me encontraba

Seguí caminando, guiándome por mi instinto. Si Kid no hiciera las cosas tan iguales, me hubiera ubicado rápidamente... ¡Demo! No, Shinigami –sama debía odiarme por todos los crímenes que había cometido y por eso, me estaba castigando...

Caminé horas y horas, perdiéndome. Las habitaciones eran iguales, miraba las paredes y todas ellas eran blancas. No cambiaban ni por casualidad...

Tenía hambre. Muchísima y quería descansar. Pero... ni siquiera había encontrado la cocina, tampoco había personal. Estaba sola en la mansión.

¿Era que mi nuevo amigo y mi onee-chan se habían olvidado de mí?

Cuando pensé en eso, las lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas. Me frené en un lugar, y allí, en el rincón donde había una planta, me senté de golpe en el suelo y lloré desconsoladamente. Por todo. Por lo que había perdido cuando era pequeña, por lo que había pasado y por lo que iba a suceder ahora. Tenía miedo a este nuevo futuro. Yo siempre robaba a gente que era de dinero, yo era la temida Thompson menor. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué haría? ¿Pediría perdón por los pecados cometidos en mi pasado? ¿A cada uno de ellos?

Mordí mi labio inferior. Preocupada, me acurruqué más en mi rinconcito. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar...

*---S----o------u-----l----E----a----t----e----r----*

-Patricia... Patricia.... ¡Patty! –gritó una voz masculina.

Esa persona movía suavemente mi hombro, como si fuera de cristal y me rompiera de un segundo a otro. Abrí mis ojos y le observé.

Las tres líneas blancas le hacían inconfundible. Ese ente era Kid-kun

-Kid...kun... –dije, somnolienta

-¿Dónde te encontrabas, tonta? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Quería ver dónde iba a vivir... –mi voz era inocente.

-Patty, Liz está muy preocupada.

Mentira. Él también estaba igual que mi onee-chan. Pero no lo iba a decir, era muy orgulloso. Le miré a los ojos y sostuve su mirada por quince minutos. Luego él sonrió ampliamente, regalándome una faceta extraña de su persona.

Tomó mi mano gentilmente y me alzó.

-¿...?

-Vamos a tu habitación. Allí se encuentra tu hermana, al borde del colapso.

-Hai! –dije, sonriente

-Patty...

-¿Si?

-Nunca te pierdas. No quiero que seas lastimada

-¿Y mi onee-chan?

-Ya se lo dije, no hace falta repetirlo

Sonreí sinceramente

-Kid...

-¿Si?

-Gracias por salvarnos –dije con una voz bastante peculiar. Era ronca y expresé muy bien, por primera vez en mi vida, mis sentimientos.

Él se puso rojo, pero tosió y contestó, ahogadamente

-No hay de qué.

Volví a reír, ocultando que yo había llorado horas atrás, como una condenada.

Fue la primera vez que me mentía.

También encontré la amistad de mi salvador.

**THE END**

**Completamente extraño, pero Patty para mí es un personaje que intenta parecer otra persona, cuando en realidad, es alguien que vive preocupada por todo. No lo sé, no me fío de sus risitas infantiles y a la vez, siempre catalogadas de tontas. **

**Me parece un personaje muy complejo, como Black Star... habría que saber qué es lo que pasó, para que actúe todo el tiempo como lo hace, ¿No?**

**En fin, a cambio de otro drabble, ¡Quiero rewiews! XD**


End file.
